Quand les proverbes sont monnaie courante
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Nami est très fière d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pense comme elle, Luffy est étrange, Robin est maligne... Et ce résumé est nul, à ne pas s'y fier. LuNa avec un soupçon de ZoRo. Cela se veut légèrement humoristique...


Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que l'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Un petit LuNa qui vous plaira malgré le nombre de fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit y avoir... Mais il y a un légé ZoRo pour ceux qui aime, moi en tout cas j'adore maintenant. J'ai même réussit à donner un Sanji un simple... un petit rôle *fier*

Bonne lecture !

Quand les proverbes sont monnaies courantes

Nami eut un grand sourire en lisant une phrase dans le journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise longue, oubliant un instant le plaisir que lui procurait les bienfaits du soleil sur sa peau délicate.

Elle ne fit pas non plus attention à Sanji qui apportait des cocktails rafraîchissants à ses déesses, Robin étant plongé dans un de ses livres, jetant de tant à autres des regards vers le bretteur qui faisait son entraînement matinal.

Regards qu'elle voulait discret bien entendu, surtout en présence de cook-san qui, même aveuglé par son amour pour elles, restaient quelqu'un de très observateur.

― Robin, regarde ! S'exclama Nami en pointant du doigt la fameuse phrase. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi ! Et Zoro qui dit sur tout les tons que je ne suis qu'une sorcière, à toujours penser à l'argent.

Robin, par amitié pour elle, ne dit rien sur son amour irrépressible pour les berry et ne défendit pas Zoro. Elle n'était pourtant pas totalement d'accord avec lui, cela l'amusait beaucoup ces petites disputes qui arrivaient sur le _Thousand Sunny_, c'était devenu son quotidien qu'elle ne quitterait pour rien au monde.

― Et bien navigatrice-san, je ne savais pas qu'il avait dit une telle chose. Commenta l'archéologue en haussant légèrement les sourcils, seul signe de son étonnement.

Nami se leva brusquement, appelant Zoro en le menaçant de trouver un moyen de lui coller une dette sur le dos. De mauvaise grâce, sous la contrainte, il lâcha ses haltères et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes.

― Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?

― Tu ne me croyais pas quand je disais que l'argent est essentiel dans la vie n'es-ce pas ? S'écria Nami en brandissant sous le nez le journal, le doigt sur le paragraphe qui l'intéressait. Et bien lis ceci…

― Nami-san, ce n'est pas son truc de lire, à Marimo. Rappela Sanji, affrontant le regard noir de la dites algue qui menaçait de sortir ses sabres pour lui régler son compte.

― C'est vrai… Admit la belle rousse en se redressant. Je vais donc te la lire.

Luffy, désireux de supplier Sanji de lui donner sa collation, s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à sa cible principale, la cuisine. Sans crier, sans s'agiter inutilement...

Robin perçut le regard qu'il porta vers la navigatrice.

Des semaines qu'il agissait bizarrement en sa présence, qu'il devenait sage quand elle était près de lui.

Des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé et cela l'alarmait au plus haut point d'ailleurs.

Des semaines que Luffy n'avait pas fait une seule bêtise qui entraînait une catastrophe majeure.

Des semaines, enfin, qu'il ne criait pas comme un demeuré pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il devenait horriblement… _raisonnable _!

Tout le monde sur le bateau, même Franky qui n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, s'interrogeait sur ce soudain changement d'attitude de la part de leur capitaine.

Tous, sauf Robin.

Sanji le couvait du coin de l'œil, attendant la moindre occasion de lui assener un coup de pied maison, cette habitude lui manquait terriblement.

― Oui bon… Fit Zoro en se grattant la tête. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ces remarques à cœur.

― Et comment ! _L'argent est comme un sixième sens, sans lui, on ne peut se servir des cinq autres_. Ce Maugham(1) a toute ma bénédiction.

― En réalité c'est William Somerset Maugham. Ajouta Robin en leva l'index, histoire de partager un peu de sa culture puis elle se tourna vers Sanji, voyant que Luffy s'approchait.

― Cook-san, je voudrais un peu de café s'il te plait.

― Bien entendu, Robin-swan ! S'exclama Sanji, l'œil en cœur.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant un « crétin » et, bien qu'aveuglé par la présence de ses deux beautés, le cuisinier du navire le remarqua et pivota vers lui.

― Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive tête de gazon ? Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ?

― La vérité. Répondit franchement le bretteur avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Franky et Nami, agacé par la bagarre qui commençait à monter, ils crièrent aux deux belligérants de se battre ailleurs.

Franky fut un instant étonné par le fait que la navigatrice ne les assomma pas d'un bon coup de poing, il n'en fit pas une affaire d'état, haussant les épaules parce qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné.

Alors le charpentier exhibitionniste reprenait le fil de ses pensées, à côté d'Usopp qui bricolait une autre invention farfelue.

Robin se leva et déclara à la navigatrice qu'elle préférait prendre son café à l'intérieur mais que Nami pouvait encore rester quelques minutes. Zoro et Sanji se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans cesser de se défier du regard.

Méfiante en voyant Luffy arriver à sa hauteur, la rousse opina et laissa l'archéologue s'en aller.

― Tu as entendu Luffy ? S'exclama maladroitement Nami qui se sentait rougir pour une mystérieuse raison en voyant le visage sérieux du capitaine . L'argent est vraiment important dans la vie.

― Je suis d'accord avec toi.

― Tu es toujours en train de me contredi… Qu… Quoi ?

Le capitaine de l'équipage s'approcha encore, lui prenant le journal pour relire ce qui faisait la fierté de la navigatrice.

― Moi aussi, j'en connais un, qui parle d'argent.

― Ah oui ? S'étonna Nami tandis que Luffy posait le journal. C'est…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'une assurance qui stupéfia la navigatrice qui n'eut pas le réflexe de le repousser. Etrangement, elle était même ravie qu'il est prit l'initiative qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de faire.

Entourant le cou du jeune homme de ses bras, elle fut déçue qu'il écarte son visage du sien. Murmurant le fameux proverbe.

― _L'amour est la seule passion qui se paye d'une monnaie qu'elle fabrique elle-même_. Souffla t-il de manière à n'être entendu que d'elle seule.

― Y a plutôt intérêt ! Rétorqua la belle rousse en riant.

...

― Stendhal (2).

― Qu'y a-t-il Robin-swan ?

― Je disais que ceci vient de Stendhal. Répéta patiemment Robin, une main à l'une de ses oreilles.

Sanji et Zoro échangèrent un regard surprit, instant rare de complicité, puis décidèrent de ne pas chercher d'explication plus loin.

Un peu de culture avant de vous laisser, histoire de ne pas sortir des noms comme ça sans connaître les bonshommes qui ont dit ce genre de truc, c'est trop facile sinon. Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà... Pas besoin de lire ceci donc.

(1) un dramaturge et romancier britannique. On a dit de lui qu'il fut l'auteur le mieux payé des années 1930 (pas étonnant qu'il pense que l'argent est important ! Ceci dit… Moi aussi je pense pareil alors…)

(2) un écrivain français de la première moitié du XIXe siècle. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ses livres comme _Le Rouge et le Noir_ et _La Chartreuse de Parme_... Les plus connus d'ailleurs et pas pour rien !

Bien, après tout ça... Review ?


End file.
